The senseis perspective
by SiberianTangerine
Summary: And now it's finally time for Gakuen Alice teachers to take a look at our favourite couple. I made a time skip of six years so things wouldn't be so repetive.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay finally after the long wait, here you have the senseis perspective~**

**I wanted to upload this before I go on a travel for three weeks and wont be able to update during that time. But don't worry, I'll make sure to write a lot by hand during my travel so I can upload faster when I get home.**

**Anyway I disclaimer since Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me, and onwards with the story!**

* * *

**Serinas perspective**

I walked into the classroom of Class B who was now in their senior year.

That rowdy elementary class had turned into young adults ready to explore the world at a college outside the academy.

A few years after the war, students were allowed to go to college outside the academy and prove that they were just like everyone else. Only with weird powers.

"Okay class, take your seats and take out your books. I will give you 30 minutes to read the pages 20 to 27 and then we will go through the text together.

They were reading Shakespeare in English and right now we were working on Romeo and Juliet. The time when the students read I always sat and gazed through my crystal ball at them.

Soon they would all leave.

My crystal ball showed me Natsume and Mikan who sat together in the back row, Mikan had her nose in her book and I saw her eyes shine with excitement. Mikan had proved herself quite capable when it came to English and she didn't have any difficulties with Shakespeare's works.

Natsume on the other hand looked genuinely bored, he didn't have any difficulties with English, he was just a genius when it came to academics so nothing really interested him.

I frowned a bit wondering how on earth Mikan could catch up with him.

He was smart and athletic, he was strong and stoic. He was almost like a robot.

Well maybe I thought too much about his older self, he had changed during these years he spent with her.

But still what did Mikan get from spending all her time with him?

"Psst Natsume." I saw Mikan nudge him in his side.

"What Polka?" He whispered back.

"Are you done already? You're not reading the text."

"Yeah I'm done." Natsume looked clearly bored and I frowned, nothing seemed to interest him in this play.

"Aw come on Natsume put your heart into it and feel the play, if you just read it then it's no fun. Try to imagine the characters feelings a bit will you?"

Through my crystal ball I could see one of Natsume's rare smiles.

"Thanks for the offer but that's more of your thing."

He ruffled her hair softly, Mikan pouted and went back to read the text.

Their relationship seemed quite simple right now and they deserved it.

They had been through so much together ever since Mikan came to the academy, both good and bad things and surely a lot of things that I didn't knew about but right now they just had a peaceful relationship.

"Um sensei? It has been 30 minutes." I snapped out of my trance when one of the students called me.

"Oh already? Then, would someone like to read Juliet's monologue on page 20 please?"

I quickly went back into my teacher mode, and a teacher couldn't sit around and watch the students like that.

"Sakura, how about you read it?"

"Yes sensei." Mikan stood up and cleared her throat.

_**" Gallop apace, you fiery-footed steeds, Towards Phoebus lodging.**_

_**Such a Waggoner as Phaeton would whip you to the west and bring in cloudy night immediately.**_

_**Spread thy close curtain, love-performing night, that runaways eyes may wink, and Romeo leap to these arms untalked and unseen..."**_

She read the text with such intensity that she managed to capture the whole class. Her expression was of a girl madly in love and her voice was sweet and yearning.

I threw a eye on Natsume and saw to my surprise that he was as captivated as everyone else. In my mind I saw those two, Mikan was Juliet and Natsume was Romeo. They fitted in Shakespeare's couple so well.

_**"... O, here comes my nurse, and she brings news, and every tongue that speaks but Romeo's name speaks heavenly eloquence."**_

She stopped reading and the classroom was for once quiet.

"Ah thank you so much Sakura." I complimented her and everyone else began to applaud. Mikan blushed a bit and sat down.

"Now class if we are to go through this monologue shall we?"

My eye caught Natsume smile at Mikan and give her a light peck on her forehead. Once again I saw Romeo and Juliet in my mind but I shook it off.

It wasn't like me to get sentimental.

* * *

**Yeah there you have it. I used Juliet's monologue since I really like that play. It's quite hard English though...**

**Well anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Soo I'm finally back from my long travel and I bring to you the second chapter of The senseis perspective.

As usual I disclaimer.

* * *

**Misakis perspective**

I was walking around Central town in search for some new plant seeds to my garden. I was responsible for growing and arranging the flowers to the graduation ceremony, so I was really busy.

When I walked around my eyes caught a (to me) familiar couple sitting on one of the benches in the Central Town park. Or rather one was sitting and the other one was laying down with his head in her lap.

"Natsume you better not fall asleep!" Mikan pinched Natsume on his cheek, if someone else had done that then that person would have been dead meat.

"Ugh shut up Polka. I'm tired and it's your fault. After all these years you still don't get that you can't handle scary movies."

"And after all these years you still call me Polka!"

I smiled, those two were still as they were for eight years ago when they first crossed paths. Natsume was still grumpy and Mikan was still loud.

Somehow I would miss seeing them bicker around the academy.

"Well Hotaru insisted and then she just left after the movie."

"Of course, Imai is smart and you should be happy that I agreed to stay and sleep with you."

"Oh really? Usually you don't mind it. In fact it seems that you quite enjoy it."

I raised my eyebrows, since when did Mikan make comments like that?

Natsume must have thought the same thing because I saw his eyes widen in disbelief.

"When did you learn how to talk like that?"

"When I became your girlfriend like six years ago. I've gotten some experience as well don't you think?"

I saw Natsume smirk and drag her down for a kiss so I hurried away from them.

Every time I saw people kissing it just reminded me how Narumi forced a kiss on me and it made sick to my stomach.

And I could definitely not afford to puke on the precious plant seeds.

* * *

Poor Misaki sensei got his innocence stolen by the big bad Narumi... Hehe.

See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I'm soo sorry! I've had the worst case of writers block ever so this is short and delayed!**

**Really sorry! And as usual I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Nodas perspective**

I was sitting with the Special Ability class elementary students in our classroom.

They had found the class album and were looking through it with excitement.

"Look! It's Mikan-senpai in elementary school. How cute!"

The picture showed a ten year old Mikan surrounded by all of her senpais.

"That was her welcoming party from eight years ago." The students studied the photo seriously. "She looks so different here, now she's so grown up."

I chuckled for myself, Mikan was grown up? Not a chance.

"And look! This is a picture of Natsume-senpai, how cute!"

I looked at the photo of Natsume who sat in a classroom, reading manga.

He didn't seem to notice that somebody took his picture so I assumed that Hotaru had taken it with her spy-camera.

"Waah, he look so small but he's still handsome." The girls squealed and I smiled, Natsume was still the most popular boy in Gakuen Alice with his good looks, intelligence and alice. I could understand that he was popular, I knew it since he was ten but what I didn't expect was that Mikan became one of the most popular girls on campus.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Mikan came into the classroom with Natsume tailing behind her. Her kohai's smiled widely and held up the photo album.

"Oh gosh do we still have all these albums? Look Natsume how nostalgic!" Mikan happily showed a photo in which she and Natsume were bickering about something, like they usually do.

"Well you certainly have grown... And changed your taste in underwear." Natsume smirked a bit while all the kohai's blushed and Mikan looked like she would blow up any second.

"Natsume... I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN YOU PERVERTED FOX!"

I watched amusedly as Mikan tried to punch Natsume in the face which he easily avoided. In the end she chased him out of the classroom while screaming that she would borrow Hotarus Baka gun to shoot him.

"Umm Noda sensei? Are they usually like that?" A girl from the elementary classes tugged at my hand.

"Hmm, they have been like that for eight years now. That's their way of flirting."

The students paled a bit and quietly went back to watch the photos but I sat still on my chair, smiling for myself.

Mikan and Natsume were really a cute couple despite all their bickering.

* * *

**This wasn't my best story but Noda is a really hard character to write.**

**As Shiki said, he looks oh so shady all the time.**

**'Til next time guys, thanks for reading ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lazy me updates my GA fic! Actually I've had a hard time with Gakuen Alice since it's so depressing now but I will try to finish this story.**

**I don't own anything because if I did then there would be happy times at Alice Academy now.**

* * *

I was patrolling in the library as usual during the last week of the exams.

Usually I would feel nothing special about that, only grieving over all the papers I had to grade and all the scolding I had to give to the idiots who failed.

Oh wait, I didn't mind the scolding since it was a really good way to relive stress. Most of the students would get a slight electric shock from my wand for their stupidity. Most of the students meant everyone except one.

Mikan Sakura.

She had the nullification alice so she could easily cancel my attacks if I scolded her. That was also a strange thing, I didn't have to scold her anymore.

Sure she wasn't like her friend Hotaru Imai or her notorious boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga who got perfect scores without trying but she didn't fail in any subject and I even heard from Serina that she was really good with English and Japanese. Both language and literature.

Oh and speak of the devil, as I walked through some bookshelves I heard two extremely familiar voices whisper quietly.

"Natsume stop distracting me! I'm trying to find a book." Sakura's voice sounded a bit shrilled and extremely annoyed.

"No can do Polka, blame Imai for taking you away from me the whole morning." Natsume's voice sounded grumpy but with a hint of teasing in it. Wait... Since when did I become an expert at voices and furthermore they shouldn't be doing stuff like that in the library! I was about to stop them when Sakura's voice rang out again. "God, it's been almost eight years and the two of you are still so hopeless! You guys make it awkward for me and Ruka-pyon you know." That was a thing I would never understand, why did the calm and gentle Ruka Nogi decide to date the queen of blackmail Hotaru Imai? My guess is that she blackmailed him. Either that or he was a masochist.

"Not my fault that she decides to take pictures every damn time I touch you, I wouldn't be surprised if she has installed cameras in my room."

Why would she install cameras in Natsume's room? Oh... Wait... Disturbing pictures flooded my brain and I let out a big wave of electricity all over the room so the lamps went out.

"What the? Why did the lamps go out? I hate the dark!" Sakura's voice sounded panicked and I spotted her profile as she tried to get out. No good, I had to hide.

Just as she was going to walk out, a hand grabbed her waist and Natsume's chuckle was heard. "This isn't so bad." Great he was going to do something while I was standing there but if I moved then they would see me.

"Stupid Natsume. Light a fire or something!" If he lighted a fire then they would see me! I quickly dashed off but I heard Sakura say "Wait someone was here!"

"Who cares? He left anyway so lets find that book so when can get out of here."

God Natsume was such a pervert! And while I was listening too! As I quickly walked out from the dark library I pondered if Sakura had turned into a pervert too since she hadn't protested too much.

I shook my head and felt that I wouldn't get a good sleep tonight.

* * *

**Maybe it's a bit rushed but I wanted to get it up here. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
